


Clubbing

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), modern warfare
Genre: Blowjobs, Call of Duty - Freeform, M/M, Nobetawedielikemen, Shamelesssmut, Smut, ghostisabottomchangemymind, thisisjustsmut, you cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Soap decides to drag everyone out to a bar for a night of fun and shots but Simon decides to be very cheeky with Gary on the dance floor





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just more smut of these two since y’all liked my first one.  
The song they are dancing too is Mint by Qveen Herby.  
Please feel free to give me ideas with these two or the others I’d love to write them

Simon sighed as he rolled over to slam his hand on his alarm clock, silencing it’s obnoxious beeping once and for all. He was starting to oversleep more and more these days but he blamed it on the fact he was also being more overworked on every single mission. 

Pushing himself upright he let his eyes adjust to the harsh light that was beaming in through his window, glancing around the slightly messy room. His clothes from yesterday were on a pile by his desk, probably thrown there in a drunken state. A green shirt that had “G.Sanderson.” Wrote on the tag laid on his nightstand. 

Oh that’s right. 

His memories flooded back as he reflected on last nights endeavors. 

~

Soap and Price has gotten Ghost and Roach to drag themselves out of each other’s rooms for a night at a bar not too far away from their base. Was a shitty little place in Riley’s opinion, beat down and clearly the breeding place of collage kids drunk off wine coolers and ready to spread every STD conceivable to mankind. 

The lights were dim, some in neon colors that surrounded the not too shabby dance floor that was crowded with couples and people in near blackout state. Roach wrapped his arm around Ghosts waist and leaned down to whisper in his ear as they fully entered the building, darkness shrouding them momentarily “Just try and have some fun babe.” His voice was low and dripped from his mouth to Simons ear and down his neck. Made him shudder and wish he could change Gary’s mind to just go back to base and get lost in each other in his bed. 

However that wasn’t happening as he found his lover and fellow men leading him and themselves over to the bar. Fair enough, Simon thought. They were all self respecting men who knew that depriving themselves of life’s finer drinks was asinine. Seating himself on a bar stool he smiled slightly as Sanderson wasted no time pulling one close to his and seating himself slightly behind Ghost to keep an arm wrapped around his waist as his other rested on the bar open and waiting for a glass to be slid into it. 

When Soap finally ordered enough shots he deemed satisfactory he wasted no time sliding them down one by one to them. Roach kept two for himself and sat two in front of Ghost. Watching his lover down one spurred him to grab the shot glass and toss the liquid down his throat as well. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, the burning and nearly satisfying tingle of the liquid making its way down his throat was familiar and made him look forward to the second shot as he grabbed it and drank it as well. 

Roach chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Simons neck that made the shorter man shiver and lean into the touch. “Wanna have a few more then try the dance floor out?” He hummed and Riley nodded back in response. Waiting as a laughing Soap passed them more full shot glasses they both must have taken five more each before the buzz began to sit in and Roach was dragging Simon up. 

Riley glanced at Price and Soap and smirked, Soap lit up in this atmosphere, and even though he’s known the man for some good time he still wonders if Soap ever realizes this is the light he shines best in. His hair slightly messy from Price rubbing his knuckles against his skull and his shirt undone by two buttons. Price looked cheerful himself and it directly deviated from his normal blank “resting bitch face” stare. He looked far younger then his age, almost someone he could picture Soap hanging out with. 

He let a full smile pull at his lips as he turned back to roach and let himself be dragged onto the dance floor. He cared for his men possibly more then Soap did and part of him wished one day they could all have normal ass lives fucked off doing wild shit and being men. Not killing machines. 

His attention snapped back as he felt two hands land on his cheeks “You in there baby?” Ghost smiled as he placed his own hands on Roaches shoulders “you know it.” Gary smirked as he leaned in and kissed Simon deeply which the brunette wasted no time returning. The music beating over the speakers was loud and drowned out the yelling of the crowd of people around them that were going incredibly hard to it. 

Ghost stood closer to Roach, letting his hands slide down to the taller mans chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt as he felt Gary’s hands land on his hips. Feeling more bold Simon turned around and leaned back against Gary, alcohol in his system making himself and the man behind him feel 10 times hotter. He let his ass make contact with the blondes lap, a little hard with their height but that didn’t stop the lieutenant. 

He let his head fall back on Roaches shoulder, reaching one arm up and behind him he grabbed the back of Gary’s head and pulled the man into a deep kiss, his other hand finding his lovers hand that he grabbed and placed on his chest. Gary moaned into Simons mouth, wasting no time following the directions he was subconsciously given. Gary ran his hand across the expanse of his superiors chest and then slowly let it make its way down to where he could hook his thumb in the lip of ghosts pants. 

Deepening the kiss he pulled Simon closer to him, admiring the way the other man ground back onto him, his hips rocking perfectly against his lap. Simon was beginning to pant softly, the growing hardness in Gary’s pants becoming very obvious to him and only spurring him on to press back harder and work his body against the blondes with newfound effort. 

“You better stop baby or I’m going to have to have you clean up the mess your causing.” Gary growled against his neck and this had Simon moaning as the hand he somehow forgot Gary had worked it’s way up to wrap around Simons throat. This had the brunette dripping with arousal, he wanted Gary to prove to him who really was fucking in charge. Even in this shit hole of a bar. 

“Then do it, sir.” Ghost let the words fall from his lips, having even a hard time believing he just called his Sergeant sir. Gary wasted no time pulling back and grabbing Simons wrist and pulling him towards the bathrooms in the back of the club. When Gary shoved the door to the bathroom open Simon was reminded where they were, this wasn’t a mostly clean quiet military base bathroom that had just simple toiletries down to the basic. This was a club bathroom covered in graffiti, rather a regular light there were black lights that lit up the paint on the walls along with the glitter and other things all over the floor. 

The door was slammed shut and Sanderson clicked the lock into place. Simon found himself being pushed on his knees as Gary leaned back against the bathroom door, the blonde let his hand grip Ghosts chin to turn his head up to look at him “You know what to do, slut.” Simon moaned at the name, his hands reaching to slide up Gary’s thighs before grabbing at his belt and undoing it. He pulled the pants and underwear down admiring the cock that sprung free from its confinement. 

His mouth watered as Gary ran his fingers through his curly brown hair “Your going to finish what you started, understand?” He growled as he tugged Riley’s hair softly “Yes, sir.” Simon moaned as he leaned forward and took the tip of the cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the appendage and groaned as he felt drool drip down his chin as he took more into his mouth. 

Reaching his limit after taking a good deal of Gary into his mouth he slowly moved his head, relishing in the loud groan the taller man let out as his hand slid from the top of Simons head to grip the back and guide the mans mouth down around his cock at his preferred pace “Fuck yeah baby.” Gary growled as Simon put in the extra effort to take the whole dick down into his throat, Simon could feel tears brimming at the edge of his eyes but he ignored them as he bobbed his head up and down on the cock. 

Using his hand to cup the other mans balls he massages them gently using what spit had dropped onto them to give a more smooth feeling. From the sounds Gary was making, he had no complaints. Simon could feel the grip on the back of his head getting tighter and the pushes more frequent as his lover neared climax. 

“Gonna fucking swallow it all for me, babe?” Gary panted as he removed his hand and watched Simon suck his cock with the most effort he could. The brunette nodded the best he could before he felt his head being pushed to the base of the cock and it pulsing in his mouth as Sanderson came down his throat. Simon groaned and let his eyes fall shut as he swallowed all of it down, savoring the long moan Gary was letting out. 

Pulling back Simon wiped his mouth off and stood up “That’s the only time I’m ever calling you ‘sir’” he mused to a very pleased looking Gary “We’ll see about that.” Sanderson said while letting an obvious smirk pull at his lips. 

~

Ghost rubbed his face and swung his legs over the edge of his bed as he stood up, wincing at the immediate sore feeling that originated from his ass and back. From what he can assume the bar was not the last time Gary got called Sir. 

He heard a faint knock on his door and turned his attention to it the best he could “Come in.” He grumbled dragging his blanket over his lap to protect his privacy. The door opened showing a perky looking Gary holding a cup of water and some food on a tray “How you feeling babe?” He said as he stepped in the room and shut the door behind him with his foot. 

Riley smiled as he was handed the cup of water and some Tylenol “Like I got fucked up and then fucked.” This got Gary to give out a small laugh as he sat down on the bed next to Simon, setting the tray of food on the nightstand “Not far off the mark.” He said before leaning over to kiss Simon on the temple. 

“Remind me to take you out more.”


End file.
